Stockport County F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Edgeley Park, Stockport | capacity = 10,500 all seated | owner = | chairman = Lord Snape | manager = Lucas Chaney | coach = | currentleague = Conference National | currentposition = | lastseason = 2013-14 | lastleague = Conference North | lastposition = 1st of 22 (promoted) | current = | website = https://www.stockportcounty.com/ }} '''Stockport County Football Club' is a semi-professional football club in Stockport, Greater Manchester, England. Formed in 1883 as Heaton Norris Rovers, the team adopted their name in 1890 after the County Borough of Stockport. They have played at Edgeley Park since 1902, traditionally in blue and white, and are nicknamed The Hatters after the town's former hat-making industry. History Stockport County were formed in 1883 as Heaton Norris Rovers by members of the Wycliffe Congregational Church, and played their first recorded game in October the next year. The club adopted 'The Hatters' as their nickname, owing to Stockport's history as the centre of the Victorian hat-making industry, a nickname that is shared with Luton Town. Rivalries Stockport County has a fierce rivalry Manchester City. Their other rivals include Burnley, Bury, Crewe Alexandra, Macclesfield Town, Oldham Athletic and Rochdale. Players As of 1 August 2014. Current squad Out on loan Owners and club board Club board Technical staff Current coaching staff Top 10 managers of the club's history Based on win % in all competitions First team honours Football League *League Cup **Semi-finalists: 1996–97 *Division Two **Runners Up: 1996–97 *Division Three (North) **Champions: 1921–22, 1936–37 **Runners Up: 1928–29, 1929–30 *Division Four/League 2 **Champions: 1966–67 **Runners Up: 1990–91 **Play-Off Winners: 2007–08 *Football League Trophy **Runners Up: 0–1 vs. Stoke City 1991–92 **Runners Up: 1–2 vs. Port Vale 1992–93 *Conference North **Champions: 2013-14 *Division Three (North) Challenge Cup **Winners: 1936–37 **Runners Up: 1937–38 Other Competitions *Lancashire League Champions: 1899–1900 *Lancashire Combination Champions: 1904–05 *Manchester Senior Cup Winners: 1897–98, 1898–99, 1914–15, 1922–23 *Cheshire Medal Winners: 1922–23, 1924–25, 1928–29, 1929–30, 1930–31 *Cheshire Bowl Winners: 1933–34, 1948–49, 1952–53, 1955–56, 1956–57, 1958–59, 1960–61, 1962–63 *Cheshire Friendly Trophy Winners: 1965–66, 1966–67 Youth Competitions *Puma Football League Youth Alliance Cup Winners: 2006–07 *Puma Football League Youth Alliance Cup Runners Up: 2009–10 *The UMBRO Cup Winners: 2007 Club records Team records *Biggest home win: 13–0 vs. Halifax Town, 6 January 1934, also a Football League record *Biggest home defeat: 0–6, twice, most recently 24 April 2010 vs. Huddersfield Town *Biggest away win: 7–1 at Bradford City, 18 September 1965 *Biggest away defeat: 0–7, seven times, most recently 29 November 2011 vs. Grimsby Town *Consecutive wins: 9, 2006–07 *Consecutive away wins: 8, 2007–08 *Consecutive wins without conceding a goal: 9, 2006–07, also a Football League record *Consecutive defeats: 12, 2009–10 *Consecutive games scored in: 30, 2007–08 *Consecutive League games scored in: 26, 2007–08 *Highest attendance: 27,833 vs. Liverpool, 11 February 1950 *Highest attendance (all-seated): 10,273 vs. Leeds United, 28 December 2008 *Lowest attendance: 1,089 vs. Southend, 15 February 1985 *Longest match: 3 hours 23 minutes vs. Doncaster Rovers, 30 March 1946, also a world record *Lowest number of paying spectators: 13 vs. Leicester City (at Old Trafford, 7 May 1921) also a Football League record* *It is estimated that between 1,000 and 2,000 people actually attended the match; Manchester United and Derby County had played immediately beforehand, and some of the spectators for that match had stayed on to watch the Stockport match for free. However, only 13 people paid at the gate to watch the Stockport match by itself. Player records *Most goals (season): 46 by Alf Lythgoe, 1933–34 *Most goals (career): 132 by Jack Connor (1951–1956) *Most appearances (career): 555 Andy Thorpe (1978–1986, 1988–1992) *Most international appearances (caps) – 9 Jarkko Wiss, Finland (2000–2002) *Youngest player: Paul Turnbull, aged 16 years 97 days v Wrexham, 30 April 2005 *Oldest player: Alec Herd, aged 47 years 40 days vs. Crewe Alexandra, 25 December 1951 *Most consecutive clean sheets: 9 by Wayne Hennessey, 2006–07, coinciding with league record for consecutive wins Nine game winning run Stockport County currently hold the record for winning nine Football League matches without conceding a goal. This record ran from January to March 2007, as manager Jim Gannon led the club to the best form shown by a football club in Football League history. References